In most contemporary hand-operated pump dispensers, a flowable product is enclosed within a base container, and a hand operated pump or finger pump is connected to the container for dispensing the product. Typically, the pump communicates with the container through a dip tube or fluid conduit. One problem with such a design, particularly when applied to small dosage amounts, is that it requires a very narrow dip tube, which is difficult to manufacture and assemble to the pump. A dip tube is typically extruded from a pliable plastic, and, because of the small dimensions associated with the dip tube, it is often difficult to make, handle and mount to the pump mechanism.